halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nanosoldier
[[User talk:Nanosoldier/Archive Alpha|'ARCHIVE ALPHA']] ARCHIVE BETA ARCHIVE CHARLIE ---- Please, mind your own business, thank you. :Its nice to finally see a good comment from you Gutsy. ::I'm usually well behaved. Anyway, please reply to the user's talk page whenever you recieve a message, it makes things easier for a lot of people. Cheers. :::I prefer using my talk page now. I want it smothered with a lot of INFORMATIONs. ::::If you insist, but you might aggrovate a lot of people, just a heads up, mate. Witticisms I have the simplest tastes. I am always satisfied with the best. Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 07:54, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Shut up please I am sick to death of your arrogant behaviour. I am not trying to get back at you for anything. I constantly have to remind you to not delete people's comments, especially on the talk page of other users. Let them tell me off if they feel offended. If I see something wrong, I voice my opinion, you cannot stop me and you are in idiot if you feel you can. I must agaign remind you that you cannot delete comments of other users. Only a rollbacker or admin can do that, not you. Sorry to burst your bubble. Now, please, just shut up for once out of the whole time you have been here. Thank you. Cheers. :*sigh* I see you still haven't learned all the ways of Halo Fanon and want to do this the hard way. Your useless comments continue to not amuse anyone. Now someone should show you discipline the the later future only to be replied witha "Yes, mum". If you gain another civility warning, don't blame me. Just remember YOU started it. I never started anything, your arrogant, ignorant behaviour started this. There is no "way" of Halo Fanon and it pisses me off that you think you know "the way" to anything. I'm not isulting you, I'm just asking you to stay in you place, that is in no way uncivil. I never intended to amuse anyone. Please, just mind your own goddamn business, unless if you actually have an opinion or constructive criticism to voice to any of my articles. Thank you. Apology Now that things have calmed down a bit, I shall formally apologise to you for my earlier behaviour. I am sorry for the way I spoke to you, and for starting this argument on Rozh's talk page, Neither of us wanted this to escalate into an argument and it is regrettable. It won't happen again. :Apology accepted. Just don't intervene in my conversations and I won't into yours. And if you can be so kind: Can you change your recent posts out of their bubble styled format? It just makes my page look better. ::*high fives* — subtank (7alk) 13:47, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Agreed. =) About You should know that in most of /2 templates, there is a free field available to users. This free field can be anything the user wants them to be. To use it, just add |misc-title= to specify the title of the section and |misc= to fill in the section. — subtank (7alk) 13:31, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Infinityverse You're welcome to help participate in the Infinityverse. Right now I'm planning a "crash course page" that'll help acclimate users to the project. As for the "hop" from one EU to another happening in-universe, it is original, I guess, but kinda iffy. I will consider it and make a decision before long. Cheers, RE: GLaDOS' most epic lines AAO RP RE:High Definition glory Scrap Metal Blatant copy-paste-editing of my article for your own, crappy knockoff I'm glad you removed (or changed beyond recognition) all the stuff you copied/pasted/slightly edited from the Remembrance-class Frigate which was just about the entire article. Your poor attempt at plagiarism (yes, copypasting from another's article is plagiarism) went unnoticed for all of five minutes, considering other users have tried the same in the past, and that there were numerous things you neglected to change at all; one instance of an actual link to one of my articles (and changing '20cm ceramic armour plate' to '30cm ceramic armour plate'- real subtle). Next time you try to create an article better than your usual awful standard using my own work which you've poorly disguised, I won't piss about for a few hours waiting for you to come on the IRC so I can tell you to remove it, I'll just tag it with plagiarism right away. Warm regards, Candidate, thingery thing. http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Jackson_Candidate_Record.png <-- How? If you're awesome enough to tell me where you got the template then, you, are... awesome! -- Thanks man. For some reason I didn't thnk to look there lol Hey Nanosoldier. I noticed the awesome service vitae on Jackson-A104's article, and because I think that you are the one who designed the coding, I was wondering if you could help me out. I am trying to create a similar Covenant service record (and I used Jackson's as the foundation), but there are a few problems that have arisen. First is the "code retrieved from" message that often appears at the foot of a template; the second is that the top and bottoms of the alternate boxes are more visually appealing when they are parallel. If you would rather not help, that is fine, but can you please get back to me. Cheers, --PikapiSigMini|16:55, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Help from a professional RE: Resurgence source and learning how to use the internet Honestly? Did you try typing it into Google? It's the first result... Dwayne I love the idea of this, a Halsey-style diary from the point of a "grunt". Uh, no offence. Do you have a blank copy of the pages? I was thinking about converting some of the transcripts from VORAUSSICHT into a similar format, to lend a handwritten quality to it. I also left a playful little suggestion on the talk page. Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 04:58, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :Biomechanics is just the study of biological processes from a mechanical perspective, ie; cotton burs as a natural analogue and inspiration for velcro. Did you mean biorobotics? As for hive minds, I think it's difficult to say, especially in an engineered organism. The creators would need to know how they communicate - pheromones, telepathy, etc - and perfect the instincts that would allow that to occur. We know bees and ants communicate by scent, but we don't know how something like the Flood stays as a single personality. Is that where the biorobotics would come in? Implants, or organically assembled miniature implants to allow the bioengineered creatures to communicate wordlessly? I've read about potential alien life that communicated by radio waves instead of sight or sound, so perhaps that's not so far off?Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 21:16, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Please don't apologise! I'm not a biologist either. Your questions are perfectly fine to ask! I've always assumed that Xenomorphs communicate with each other by pheromones, but that individuals are intelligent enough to interpret their "orders" when unable to contact the Queen. It may be some other mechanism, like telepathy - the Space Jockeys were very advanced, and we don't know (or at least, won't until ''Prometheus'') how advanced they were. Rumour is that Ridley Scott's next film will reveal that the Space Jockeys created all life, so I don't think it's beyond them. I also think I understand what you meant by biomechanical - rather than a lifeform with machinery integrated into it, did you mean a lifeform used as a piece of machinery? Another rumour, one that's floated around for a long time, and one that even Ridley Scott has endorsed, is that the Xenomorphs were created by the Jockeys as terraformers, completely wiping out a planet's existing ecosystem allowing the Jockeys to start from scratch, and that they somehow got out of control and wiped the Jockeys themselves out. Machinery turning against its creators is a common theme, even when it isn't a machine! Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 22:26, October 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Halcyon expansion This sounds like a great idea, and should make for an excellent article. Though you probably won't be able to use the image from the Equilibrium though, because it looks quite unlike the Halcyon; also remember that they all need to be out of service before 2580 so as not to interfere with the 'new fleet'. Re:Font Re:Antediluvian Re:Annoying coding error is annoying Impersonator Commander Tony has given me the headsup of someone impersonating me. I don not know who this boy/girl is, but it sure as hell wasn't me. If you receive anymore messages from this individual please inform me. Greetings, 'Wilc0 ''"When in doubt, flee." ' ''Why doesn't anyone want to talk to me? RE: Children Sons and Daughters of Reach RE:Transfer RE: Icy moon Yes, icy moons are possible, in fact they're very common. As for holding a breathable atmosphere, this is also possible provided the moon has sufficient mass to capture one. So ignoring all the scientific facts you could take into account; for fiction/creative purposes, there's no problem with using an icy moon with a breathable atmosphere. Hope this helps! Re:Delta Xenos RE: Improvements Looks good so far. I was at first worried that the page was going to me too much unlike my own but the changes make it look much better while still being primarily my own work. Thank you so much though, you've really helped a lot. But I think I'll keep my "training difficulties" quote the way it is and expand my "Dangers" section mainly with my own content but using your version as a starter guideline. Once again, thank you. I'll be sure to credit you when the article is complete. -- Hello me Meet the real me 19:05, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:IUC Thanks for that! Thank you for the advice and recommendations. I will gladly get to work on my first article so that everyone at least has something to go off of. It should fit into the canon you have all established here and I hope you will all like it. It will be of the main character of my books. Forewarning I haven't created a wiki article before but I'll do my best! Charles Harbaugh 16:34, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh well Thank you for that info, I will put it to good use. A little disappointing to hear that about those two users but if I do become a part of AAO then I'll have to see if any of you mind if I at least use the fleet Donut THX created. If you say my message to them then you understand why it's sort of critical to my story however I could come up with something on my own. I'm just trying to write this as best as I can but at the same time as quickly as I can because I am going to start working soon and am not sure how much time I will have to work on it. I've actually been working on this for several years now and I've made all kinds of changes but now everything seems to be fitting together so I'm trying to get it all written down. As I said, thank you again, if you are interested I will gladly stay in contact with you about the things I am working on. Charles Harbaugh 17:52, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Check the Delta Company page. If you still have questions, ask me more specific ones after that. --Do not insult me. 22:53, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Survival of the Fittest NEW MESSAGE TRANS-COM 14319-A Hello, The Office Of Naval Intelligence has sent you this letter via TRANS-COM to inform you that you are invited to the upcoming Naval RP The Battle Of Draco III (Naval RP). You are invited to write for either UNSC, or Covenant assets. If you would please consider this invitation seriously, and reply back to my office in the city of Visamere, Reach, it would be much appreciated. Thank you, --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 18:55, March 19, 2012 (UTC) The Thing Heh, I only just saw it recently myself, and I loved it. At the same time, though, I can't help thinking that watching Doctor Who's The Seeds of Doom spoiled it for me a little - but in a good way! Really, the Thing itself struck me is very reminiscent of the Flood - assimilating lifeforms and incorporating its likeness and memories into itself - and especially its ability to mutate. The effects in that film are phenomenal, especially when you realise when it was made, and for how much. Also, Keith David makes everything better. EVERYTHING. I don't know about an article about the Thing itself, though perhaps an incident report from the time discovered later by UNSC archivists could be done? A helicopter investigates, picks up Russell and David, and reports their assertions to the higher-ups? I'd get right on it, but I've got things to read for tutorials and I've also (perhaps foolishly) volunteered for an RP, Draco III, and am prepping Indigo Team and a couple of ships for duty. I would like to get to it sometime, though! Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 10:20, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :I've heard bad things about the prequel, and intend to avoid it. I love the original because it's just as intensely psychological as it is gruesome. From what I hear, the Thing loses its intelligence and is just used for shock value. I prefer to leave myself guessing at what happened at the Norwegian base before the movie started. If you've seen it, I'd love to know what you thought about it, though! Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 11:04, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Alien Fanon I'm not sure. For one thing, I've been hearing mixed things about Prometheus. I still want to see it, but...I'm not sure about stuff. And at the same time, I've got a lot of other stuff going on as well - I just got involved in a fan project over at the Homestuck forums, and that's going to be time-consuming and resource-heavy. I will see what I can do, and obviously however I react to Prometheus won't affect how I feel about the first two movies, but...we'll see. Sorry I couldn't be more concrete. Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 01:50, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Hello marine Hello i would like to talk to you about something if it isn't inconvienient to you thanks.--once a lone wolf always a lone wolf (talk) 22:26, November 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:Hello marine I'm wanting someone to reference my article to see that it's canon-friendly could you help me out?.once a lone wolf always a lone wolf (talk) 22:42, November 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:Hello marine Okay so i have made a couple more changes the way you said to just let me know if i have made some more mistakes or if it's alot better.once a lone wolf always a lone wolf (talk) 23:28, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey man I was looking on how to build a Expanded Universe and i saw a old post of yours.I want to start a Universe with the rough idea of this.After the Human covenant war the UNSC makes peace with the rebels giving them there own planets as long as they are ruled fairly blah blah and they discover a ancient Civilization older than the forerunner outside of the galaxy,they then go to war with them cause the unsc was attacked blah blah and it focuses on the UNSC and former rebels and other species fighting together.So what do you say?we could work together and make a expanded universe i'd love to hear some of your ideas aswell (Gerardthemighty (talk) 20:45, December 17, 2012 (UTC)) well i didn't go into much detail i said blah blah blah cause i didn't want to.I want to make it that the rebel citizens over through there dictator, fascist leaders and settle with the UNSC on terms that they aren't taxed to high is one of them. The planets are provided and are watched over by the UNSC but are ruled by the citizens and my final part the new species is a civilization that was at peace with the forerunners but cut off contact with them.And he unsc come across them.Because they are provoked they attack but i want to make it in the end they come to peace with each other and ill take it from there. P.S you've made a universe could you tell me how to make one? (Gerardthemighty (talk) 21:33, December 17, 2012 (UTC))